Many computer systems include processing circuitry for performing various computer functions, such as receiving and generating data and executing programs to perform specific tasks, one or more peripheral devices that the circuitry may read data from, write data to, or otherwise control, and a communication medium, such as, for example, a cable, to couple the peripheral devices to the circuitry. The computer systems also typically include an interface having one or more connectors for coupling the communication medium to the processing circuitry. Examples of peripheral devices include a keyboard, a mouse, a printer, a portable storage device, a personal data assistant (PDA), a wireless receiver/transceiver and/or a camera.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a computer system 10 that includes an interface 12 having multiple connectors 13a-13g, a housing 14 for protecting processing circuitry (not shown), and a peripheral device 16 (here a digital camera). A communication medium 18 (here a cable) couples the camera 16 to the circuitry via the connector 13f so that the circuitry can read data stored in the camera. Because the interface 12 is typically located on a vertical wall of the housing 14 to protect the connector 13f, the cable 18 is typically long enough to allow one to place the camera 16 on top of the housing 14 or some other horizontal surface while the camera remains coupled to the processing circuitry.
Unfortunately, a long cable 18 can cause problems. For example, if the camera 16 is placed on top of the housing 14, the cable 18 may lie on top of the housing or next to the housing as it extends between the camera and the interface 12, and thus may lie exposed between the camera and interface. When exposed, one may snag the cable 18 with one's arm, hand or some other object, and thus could pull the cable and damage the camera 16, the cable 18, the connector 13f, or the processing circuitry.